youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales". Cast * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter * Chip and Dale (Disney) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb * Timon (The Lion King) as Grandpa George * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus * Kerchak (Tarzan) as Goliath * Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) as Small Fib * Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) as Fib with Feet * Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer) as Giant Fib * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Rumor Weed * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Mother Weed Episodes # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) # God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (1994) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995) # Tom, Fievel, and Jerry (1995) # Fievel and the Giant Gorilla (1996) # The Snowman That Saved Christmas (1996) # Jerry! And the Bear from Outer Space! (1997) # Jerry and the Big Wall! (1997) # Madame Cleocatra (1998) # Jerry and the Rumor Changeling (1999) # King Jerry and the Ducky (2000) # Aleu, The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) # Fievel the Kindly Viking (2001) # The Star Of Christmas (2002) # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) # The Ballad Of Jerry (2003) # An Easter Carol (2004) # A Puppy's Tale (2004) # Tiger of the Opera (2004) # Jerry and the Great Pie War (2005) # Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) # Lord of the Beans (2005) # Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler (2006) # Jerry and the Bad Lioness (2006) # Jerry: Tuba Warrior (2006) # Jerry and the Big Exit (2007) # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) # Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse's Big River Rescue (2008) # Alex and the Amazing Promise (2009) # Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) # Wheezy the Penguin: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) # Fievelstachio: The Little Mouse That Woodn't (2010) # Pet AnimalTales: Sweetpea Brisby (2010) # It's a Meaningful Life (2010) # 'Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) # Princess and the Pop Star (2011) # The Little Drummer Boy (2011) # Jerry Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) # The Penniless Princess (2012) # The League of Incredible Animals (2012) # The Little House That Stood (2013) # MacJerry & the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) # Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) # Animals in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) # Animal Night Fever (2014) # Beauty and the Panda (2014) # Alex's Ark (2015) Computer Games # Pet AnimalTales: Minnesota Mouse and the Coconut Apes # Pet AnimalTales: The Mystery of Cartoon Island # Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Game # Pet AnimalTales: Cartoon Carnival # Pet AnimalTales' Creativity City # Pet AnimalTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Bad Lioness Videogame Spinoffs # Pet AnimalTown # 3-2-1 Cartoons! # Jerry: The Cartoon Adventures # Pet AnimalTales in the House Feature films # Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie # The Animals Who Don't Do Anything: A Pet AnimalTales Movie Compilations # Very Silly Songs! (1997) # The End of Silliness? (1998) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) # If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) # Silly Songs from the Crisper (2001) # Pet AnimalTales: A Taste of Pet AnimalTales # Flik Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) # Pet AnimalTales: The Animals Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More! # Tom & Jerry's Favorite Stories # Tom & Jerry's Favorite Stories 2 # Fievel's Favorite Stories # Jerry's Favorite Stories # Classics from the Crisper # Tom & Jerry's Favorite Stories 3 # Tom's Favorite Stories # Tom's Favorite Stories 2 # Tigger's Favorite Stories # QWERTY's Favorite Stories # Pooh's Favorite Stories # Mrs. Brisby's Favorite Stories # Tigger and Pooh's Favorite Stories # Olivia's Favorite Stories # Alex's Favorite Stories # The Kittens' Favorite Stories # More of The Kittens' Favorite Stories # Mushu's Favorite Stories # Flik's Favorite Stories # Chief's Favorite Stories # Blu's Favorite Stories # Lessons from the Sock Drawer # Pet AnimalTales: Lessons from the Sock Drawer 2 # Pet AnimalTales: Lessons from the Sock Drawer 3 # God Made You Special # God Loves You Very Much # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry Learns to Listen # Pet AnimalTales: Tom Lends a Helping Hand # Pet AnimalTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! # Pet AnimalTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 # Pet AnimalTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 # Pet AnimalTales: Lettuce Love One Another # Pet AnimalTales: Silly Little Thing Called Love # Pet AnimalTales: Happy Together! # Pet AnimalTales: Live! Sing Yourself Silly # Pet AnimalTales: Heroes of the Bible - Dinosaurs, Shepherds, & Queens, Oh My! # Pet AnimalTales:Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong # Pet AnimalTales:Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West # Pet AnimalTales:Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: Dance of Jerry Mouse # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: Oh Where is My Hairbrush? # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton # Pet AnimalTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Ducks # Animalz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Silly! # Pet AnimalTales: Growing Generous Kids! # Pet AnimalTales: Growing Patient Kids! # Pet AnimalTales: Growing Faithful Kids! # Pet AnimalTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! # Pet AnimalTales: Growing Courageous Kids! # Pet AnimalTales: Growing Confident Kids! # All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 # All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 # Pet AnimalTales: All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 # Pet AnimalTales: All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 Music and Audio CDs # Pet AnimalTunes # Pet AnimalTunes 2 # Pet AnimalTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Cleocatra # Pet AnimalTunes 4 # Pet AnimalTunes 5: A Kind Cat, A Harmonic Mouse and a Misfit River-Dog # A Very Pet Animal Christmas # Pet AnimalTales: And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Jerry Soundtrack # Pet AnimalTales: Christian Hit Music # Pet AnimalTales: Animalz in the Sink # Pet AnimalTales Greatest Hits # Pet AnimalTales: Here I Am to Worship # Pet AnimalTales: Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids # 25 Favorite Silly Songs! # Pet AnimalTales: Songs for a Princess # Pet AnimalTales: Jerry: The Soundtrack # Flik: A Pet AnimalTales Movie Soundtrack # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Pet AnimalTales Movie Soundtrack # Pet AnimalTales: Pet AnimalRocks! # Pet AnimalTales Worship Songs # Pet AnimalTales: Tom and Jerry Sing the 70's # Pet AnimalTales: Tom and Jerry Sing the 80's # Pet AnimalTales: Tom and Jerry Go Country # O Pet Animal, Where Art Thou? # Pet AnimalTales: On the Road With Tom & Jerry # Pet AnimalTales: Tom & Jerry's Campfire Songs # Pet AnimalTales: Animals' Boat Load Of Fun # Pet AnimalTales: More Sunday Morning Songs with Tom and Jerry # Pet AnimalTales: Tom & Jerry's Toddler Songs # Pet AnimalTales: Fievel's Playtime Songs # Pet AnimalTales: Flik's Overboard Sing-Along # Pet AnimalTales: Tom & Jerry's Backyard Party # Pet AnimalTales: Rock-A-Bye Animal # Pet AnimalTales: Fievel's Bedtime Songs # Pet AnimalTales: Tom & Jerry's Sunday Morning Songs # Pet AnimalTales: A Very Pet Animal Easter # Pet AnimalTales: God Made You Special! Soundtrack # Pet AnimalTales: God Loves You Very Much! Soundtrack # Pet AnimalTales: Sweetpea's Songs for Girls # Pet AnimalTales: 150 All-Time Favorite Songs! # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Very Pet AnimalTunes # Pet AnimalTales: More 25 Favorite Very Pet AnimalTunes # Pet AnimalTales: Even MORE 25 Favorite Very Pet AnimalTunes # Pet AnimalTales: 75 Favorite Very Pet AnimalTunes! # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Sunday School Songs # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Christmas Songs # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Lullaby Songs # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Action Songs # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Toddler Songs # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs # Pet AnimalTales: 25 Favorite Bible Songs # Pet AnimalTales: Storytime with Tom and Jerry - Volume 1 # Pet AnimalTales: Storytime with Tom and Jerry - Volume 2 # Pet AnimalTales: All the Songs: Volume One # Pet AnimalTales: O Holy Night: Journey of a Little Drummer Boy # Pet AnimalTales: Silly Songs Vol. 1 Karaoke Style # Pet AnimalTales: Silly Songs Vol. 2 Karaoke Style # Pet AnimalTales: Have We Got a Show for You # Pet AnimalTales: Beauty and the Panda The Soundtrack Books * How Many Animals? Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel